User blog:Mooroo7/Breeding Log
Breeding experience of my human and I, particularly of hybrid-hybrid combinations. It is not exhaustive but thought it might be useful. Will categorize outcome monsters according to primary element. ie: burst is a fire hybrid but spitfire is a water hybrid. Breeding will be listed in order bred. i.e. fire plus earth means fire was in first spot and earth in second spot. Mythic in parentheses after breeding pair means outcome was mythic. Fire Hybrids *Flare: Spitfire + Voltleaf; mythic fire + mythic tailwind (mythic) *Frozenflame: Embershade + Tundra, Frostember + Fire; aurora + bug *Flamegust: bug + flurry (mythic), puff + strike; inferno + fire; air + fire; Earth Hybrids *Thunder: River + Surge *Snowbluff: Aurora + Cinder; mythic magma + Icefloe; tundra + mythic earth *Mountain: Snowbluff + Pond; snowbluff + pollen *Magma: Spitfire + Windstone *Windstone: brimstone + pollen Plant Hybrids *Bug: mythic frozenflame + lushleaf; *Pollen: Mythic Plant + Soar (mythic); Bolt + Tree (mythic); mountain + mythic air; soar + voltleaf; mythic plant + air *Pond: Sporespark + lightswell; Voltleaf + lightswell; sporespark + icefloe (mythic); Sporespark + mythic water; bug + freeze; *Sporespark: Bayou + Earthquake, mythic spark + mythic pond; *Tree: Seacliff + Pollen; *Lushleaf: aurora + bug (mythic); Lightswell + voltleaf; Ice Hybrids: ''' *Frostember: fire + aurora (x2); embershade + aurora *Tundra: ice + plant; Bug + Aurora; Aurora + Bug; mythic aurora + bug; Blackice + pond; icefloe + bug (mythic); mythic aurora + mythic flower, flurry + tree; aurora + mythic flower; flashfreeze + bayou; mythic aurora + mythic lushleaf; aurora + sporespark *Frost: Flurry + Brimstone, freeze + tree; flurry + mythic tree; *Freeze: bayou + mythic spark (mythic); mythic spark + mythic pond *Zephyr: Frozenflame + air (Mythic); Aurora + Soar; Sonar & mythic tundra *Aurora: Light + Frostember; mythic lushleaf + mythic tundra; mythic lushleaf + frozenflame (mythic) '''Electric Monsters & Electric Hybrids *Mythic Electric: Surge + Tailwind *Strike: Mythic Flower and Mythic Spark (mythic); Sun + Sporespark (mythic); flashfreeze + fire; spitfire + earthquake *Voltleaf: bayou + bolt; earthquake + mythic plant (mythic); *Spark: Frozenflame + mythic tailwind; mythic icefloe + mythic strike; strike+mythic ice *Tailwind: Mythic Air + Voltleaf; Mythic strike + mythic vapor; *Surge: mythic spitfire + water; River + Surge; mythic pond + surge; flashfreeze + spitfire, mythic spark + water; vapor + spark; Lightswell + electric; electric + Lightswell *Earthquake: River + Mythic Tailwind; Brimstone + Sporespark Water Hybrids *Spitfire: Icefloe + Mythic Flower; frozenflame + water *Shockwave: Spitfire + Mythic Tailwind; Flash + Lightswell *Bayou: Voltleaf & Vapour; aquaveil + sporespark; lightswell + sporespark *Icefloe: flashfreeze + pond (mythic); frost + burst; *Puff: Spitfire + Soar; Water + Air; *Seacliff: Earthquake + spitfire; Surge + Seacliff; lightswell + earthquake; *Aquaveil: shadow + water, embershade + shockwave, bayou + sonar Air & Air Hybrids: *Air':' Strike + Lightswell; mythic earthquake + icefloe; Burst + Spark; Earthquake + Lightswell, mythic tundra + mythic flower; mythic freeze + sporespark, blackice + mythic pollen, Independence + Independence; Zephyr + pond; *Independence: mythic cinder + flurry; *Flitter: Bayou + Sonar; Silk + mythic Tailwind; *Flurry: Aurora + Soar *Bolt: air + thunder *Vapour: Spitfire + Sonar (mythic); seacliff + bolt; sonar & mythic water (mythic); mythic spitfire & tailwind; tempest + mythic pond *Sonar:'' Embershade + soar; mythic Shadow + Flurry (Mythic) '''Shadow & Shadow Hybrids:' *'Shadow:' seacliff + Soar (mythic); spitfire + Tailwind (mythic), mythic inferno + strike (mythic), inferno + blt, flamegust + bolt, Sun + tempest, soar + tempest (mythic), sun + tundra, inferno + tailwind, icefloe + strike; mythic tundra + mythic flower (x2); frozenflame + mythic tailwind; magna + flashfreeze; spitfire + earthquake; mythic icefloe + flare; (embershade + silk, frostember + embershade (mythic), vapor + brimstone, shadow + tempest; blackice + bug) *Embershade: Brimstone + Flamegust * Light & Light Hybrids *Light: Burst + Strike (mythic); surge + mythic tailwind, mountain + flare, embershade + snowbluff, embershade + bolt, embershade + aurora, voltleaf + surge, flare + freeze, embershade + tundra, brimstone + soar (mythic), bug + icefloe, frostember + embershade (3x), voltleaf + spitfire, embershade + icefloe, aquaveil + sporespark; bug + mythic flower; seacliff + earthquake;(mythic aurora + sun (mythic); Sun + mythic vapor;) *Sunstone: Brimstone + Soar (mythic) *Sun: Aurora + Embershade; Embershade + Aurora (mythic); aurora + fire Legendary:''' '''Bug & Mythic Flower (x2); windstone & mythic flower, mythic black ice & shockwave, brimstone + sporespark, embershade + sporespark Category:Blog posts